L'indomptable dompté
by Nikushin
Summary: Naruto leader et chanteur du groupe Rasengan mène la vie dure au directeur de la maison de disque qui le sponsorise...mais que se cache-t-il vraiment derrière ses actes ?


Saluuuut à tous ^^ Alors voici la première fic que je publie. Les perso sont légèrement OOC seul l'histoire est de moi. Naruto et Sasuke sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto et les chanson sont celle de Bryan Adams. voila je vous laisse place pour la lecture^^.

* * *

- Naruto ?

- Oui ?

- Rappel-moi pourquoi on est ici déjà ?

Le jeune homme lui répondit avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon pour eux…Naruto était connu pour être un élément perturbateur et avoir plein d'emmerde. C'est pourquoi Kiba posa cette question car en ce moment ils se trouvaient dans leur local d'enregistrement de la Kyuubi Corporated avec les autres membre de leur groupe Néji et Hinata. Tous les quatre forment le groupe Rasengan et connaissent un grand succès.

Kiba était le batteur du groupe, c'était un jeune homme de 19 ans, grand 1m80 environ, les cheveux brun en pagaille, mais pas du genre « je viens de sortir de mon lit » mais plutôt du genre « je viens d'avoir la meilleur partie de jambes en l'air du siècles » , assez baraqué, une boucle d'oreille à l'oreille droite et à chaque fois qu'ils jouaient en concert ou dans un clip, il se peignait un triangle rouge sur chaque joue.

- Bah… on est ici pour jouer non ? C'est -ce qu'on fait à chaque fois qu'on vient, répondit le blond à la question de son ami.

- Oui mais…il est 15h30 alors qu'on avait rendez-vous 16h et on vient jamais en avance je te signale…

Celui qui vient de parler c'est Néji, lui c'est le guitariste, est la coqueluche de ses dames. Il est brun et ses cheveux lui arrivent aux bas du dos, il les attache le plus souvent en une tresse qui lui fouette les reins. Le teint pâle et les yeux blanc vitreux lui donne un petit quelque chose de mystérieux. Pas d'un naturel très bavard, il suivrait cependant Naruto jusqu'au bout du monde.

- Et alors ? Ça fait pas de mal d'être un peu ponctuel de temps en temps non ?

- T-tu as raison Na-Naru…to-kun m-mais ve-venant de t-toi c'est bizarre…

L'unique membre féminin du groupe c'est Hinata, cousine de Néji. C'est une fille d'une extrême douceur et d'une grande timidité mais dès qu'elle touche un synthé, là c'est le défoulement total. Elle a de long cheveux noir qui lui arrivent jusqu'aux fesses ainsi que le même regard blanc que son cousin ce qui n'enlève rien à sa beauté. Elle a une tendance à rougir facilement et bafouille lorsqu'elle est gênée.

- Oh Hinata ! Tu ne vas pas te mettre contre moi toi aussi !

Le dernier mais pas des moindres, le leader et chanteur du groupe: Naruto Uzumaki ! Véritable appel aux viol et incarnation même de la luxure, notre blond de sa voix sensuelle et rauque envoûte autant les femmes que les hommes. Cependant personne n'as jamais pus atteindre le cœur du blond. Oh bien sur, il à déjà eu des aventures mais uniquement des histoires d'une nuit. Il faut dire que son physique fait baver, comment résister à cette silhouette en toute grâce féline, finement musclée et avec un teint toujours bronzé même en hiver. Des cheveux aussi blond que l'on dirait de l'or et derrières ces paupières se cache un océan qui se déchaîne lorsqu'il chante. A son arcade se trouve une barre métallique avec à chaque extrémité une petite boule azur et onyx. Une boucle dorée à son oreille gauche et un objet qu'il montre rarement mais que l'on peut apercevoir à chaque éclat de rire, un piercing lingual de couleur orange. Si Kiba se dessine des triangles à chaque concert lui il se fait trois petits traits semblables à des moustaches sur chaque joues mais qui n'enlève rien à son charme, au contraire lui rajoute quelque chose…d'animal.

D'un naturel toujours joyeux malgré une enfance des plus difficile, il attire la sympathie et la confiance des gens, mais derrières cette apparence se cache un être redoutable pour cause son groupe ainsi que les journalistes le surnomme l'indomptable car si dans la vie privée personne n'a le pouvoir sur son cœur dans la vie professionnel il ne se laisse faire par personne pas même par son agent qui pourtant est une personne redoutable.

- Arrête de faire ton cinéma Naruto et dis- nous ce que tu manigances, dit Néji.

- Vous le saurez bientôt…

Et sur-ce il frappa à la porte d'un des nombreux local de la Kyuubi Corporated, porte qui ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir laissant voir un homme à l'air endormit dont les cheveux étaient rassemblés en une queue de cheval au sommet du crâne. Shikamaru, de son nom, dévisagea les arrivant.

- Naruto ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? L'enregistrement n'est que dans une heure.

Le blond en personne se contenta de lui sourire d'une manière qui donna froid dans le dos au autres personnes. C'est qu'il est imprévisible le bonhomme…

Quelque part dans un bureau de Kyuubi Corporated, trois personne discutaient de notre blond. Une femme ainsi que deux hommes. La femme qui malgré son air jeune était en réalité vieille de 50 ans, faisait face au deux hommes. D'apparence mature, son attitude fière et droite imposait le respect. D'aspect assez belle, elle avait des cheveux blond attaché en deux couette de chaque côté du visage. Un losange était posté sur son front, elle portait un tailleur pantalon qui moulait ses forme généreuse. Elle était l'agent de Naruto ainsi que son plus proche parent: Tsunade.

En face d'elle se trouvaient le dirigeant de la boîte ainsi que son conseiller. Ce dernier se nommait Kakashi, un homme jeune bien que plus vieux que son patron il cachait avec un bandeau son œil gauche qu'elle savait mutilé et portait un masque se qui ne changeait rien au fait qu'il avait un charme attractif.

Elle reporta son regard sur la dernière personne se trouvant dans la pièce, la plus importante aussi, le dirigeant de la boîte. Sasuke Uchiha. Pour le haut poste qu'il avait, il était très jeune 21 ans soit 1 ans plus vieux que Naruto. Reprenant les reines de la Kyuubi Corporated qui jusque là appartenait à son père, il endossa le rôle de patron à sa suite et fit connaître à la boîte un grand succès qui aujourd'hui compte parmi les meilleures du monde. Ce qui était sur c'était quelqu'un à traiter avec respect. Malgré son jeune âge même les plus anciens s'incline devant lui.

C'était un homme de grande beauté, tout aussi séduisant que Naruto, mais lui avait une beauté plus adulte. Ses yeux était d'encre étaient aussi noir que ses cheveux qu'il coiffait en pique à l'arrière de la tête pour ne laissé que deux longues mèches qui venait encadrer son visage pâle. De stature plutôt haute, il dépassait le blond d'une tête. Son corps était musclé sans que ce ne soit exagérer et les traits de son visage étaient fins sans être féminins. Cependant bien que ses traits soit doux son comportement ne l'est pas. C'est un homme arrogant et présomptueux, il ne souriait jamais, sauf si vous considérez des rictus arrogant et hautain comme un sourire alors là oui il sourit beaucoup.

Personne n'osait lui tenir tête et lu désobéir …sauf une.

- Naruto…

- Qu'y a-t-il avec lui ?, demanda Tsunade.

- Il faut que vous fassiez quelque chose pour le tenir en laisse. Il n'écoute personne et n'obéit à personne. Je suis le patron de cette boîte et pourtant il ne me montre aucun respect, grommela le brun.

- Hahaha ! Naruto a toujours été comme ça ! Personne ne le changera croyez-moi!

- Il doit pourtant avoir un moyen…

- Aucun ! Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on le surnomme l'indomptable. Il n'obéit pas et fait comme bon lui semble. J'ai essayé de lui imposer un semblant de discipline…sans réussite. Après pas mal d'échec j'ai laissé tomber.

- Ce ne sera pas mon cas. Il est dans ma boîte il obéit donc à mes ordres !

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça mais à lui.

- Et vous pensez qu'il m'écoutera ?

- Pas du tout, dit elle avec un sourire.

- Grrr…

Quelques mois après qu'il soit devenu le nouveau patron. Tsunade était venu le voir en lui proposant de sponsoriser son poulain. Ils convinrent d'un rendez-vous pour qu'il puisse écoutez le jeune chanteur et voir s'il avait assez de talent pour qu'il mette de l'argent sur lui. La rencontre fut pour le moins explosive. Explosive dans deux sens: dans un, dès le début le blond c'était montrer rebelle et ne lui montra aucune forme de respect alors que dans le milieu de la musique tous le craignait, il y avait donc un grande tension entre ses deux-là qui se défiait du regard. Puis il y avait un autre sens; celui-là était aux niveau des hormones du brun. Dès qu'il avait plongé son regard dans celui océan de l'autre, il sentit son corps réagir. Ces yeux à la fois enfantin, innocent, sexy et terriblement sensuelle. Et il ne parlerai pas de sa réaction quand le blond en se retournant lui avait montrer des fesse rebondies et bien moulées dans un pantalon de cuire.

Quatre mois ont passés depuis cette première rencontre et son corps n'a eu cesse de réagir à chaque fois qu'il voyait le chanteur, réactions qui s'aggravaient quand il l'entendait chanter. Bien vite il se demanda quel son aurait ses gémissements.

Il sortit de sa rêverie lorsque que l'un des nombreux bouton sur un tableau qu'il y avait sur un mur de la pièce s'alluma. C'était la salle 302, celle où était prévu un enregistrement avec Naruto.

Tsunade ayant aussi remarquer le clignotant se mit à ricaner.

- Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ?, demanda Sasuke.

- Il est 15h30.

- Et alors ?

- Naruto et son groupe avait rendez-vous à 16h.

- Et alors ???

- Naruto ne vient jamais en avance au rendez-vous.

Au regard qu'elle lui lança Sasuke comprit bien vite que le blond préparait quelque chose. Il descendit donc avec Tsunade et Kakashi jusqu'au troisième étage puis à la salle 302 d'où s'élevait déjà de la musique.

- Bah…il vient pour enregistrer. Je vois pas ce qu'il y a d'anormal, dit Kakashi.

- Je connais Naruto depuis longtemps…il n'est pas venu uniquement pour enregistrer.

Le brun poussa la porte et remarqua Shikamaru qui tripotait les boutons des nombreux tableaux qui servait à l'enregistrement d'une chanson. Ils entrèrent tous et virent de l'autre côté de la vitre le blond et son groupe. Kiba, Néji et Hinata jouaient déjà alors que Naruto assit sur un tabouret micros devant lui, battait la mesure de son pied et fermait les yeux afin de se concentrer. Sa voix s'éleva et Sasuke sentit son corps réagir comme à chaque fois. Cependant dès les première paroles, il comprit, comme toutes les personnes dans le studio que cette chanson lui était destinée et pas de la manière dont il aurait voulu.

**Well you think that you can take me on **

**You must be crazy **

**There ain't a single thing you've done **

**That's gonna phase me **

**Oh, but if you want to have a go **

**I just want to let you know**

**Yeah get off of my back and into my game **

**Get out of my way cause I'm wild and untamed**

**Get out of my face or give it your best shot **

**I think it's time you better face the fact **

**Get off of my back **

Tsunade avait un léger sourire aux lèvres. Naruto était vraiment quelqu'un d'imprévisible. Il avait écrit une chanson qui allait directement à l'intention de Sasuke afin que celui comprenait qu'il n'était pas prêt de se laisser faire. Vraiment imprévisible…

**You know it's all just a game**

**that I'm playing **

**Don't think that you can't find a way in **

**That's what I'm saying **

**Oh if you want to have a go **

**I just want to let you know**

Naruto qui jusqu'ici avait garder les yeux fermer, les ouvrit soudains pour les plongé directement dans un regard onyx. Bien que certaine mèches blondes vienne voiler son regard cela ne changeait rien au fait que l'océan déchaîné qu'était devenu ses yeux accéléraient les battements du cœur du brun. Alors qu'ils ne ce quittaient pas des yeux, le blond continua la chanson.

**Oh, get off my back and into my game **

**Get out of my way cause I'm wild and untamed**

**Get out of my face or give it your best shot **

**I think it's time you better face the fact **

**Get off of my back **

**Oh, if you want to have a go **

**I just want to let you knowGet off, Get off (yeah)**

**Get off of my back and into my game **

**Get out of my way cause I'm wild and untamed**

**Get out of my face or give it your best shot **

**You know this train is coming off this track **

**Get off of my back **

Son corps bougeait au rythme de la musique alors que son regard jamais ne lâchait celui de Sasuke. Il leva la main et le groupe derrière lui se mit à siffler pour former une mélodie qui suivait la musique tandis que sur ses lèvres se formait un sourire et qu'il continuait la chanson.

**Yeah get off of my back**

**Get off, (yeah) (ohh)**

**Get off, get off, get off, get off,Get off, get off, get off, Get off of my back**

La chanson se termina la, le blond continua de défier le brun par le biais de ses yeux. Sans rompre le lien Sasuke parla.

- Dehors…tous.

Le ton sur lequel il donna cet ordre ne lassa pas place à la discussion. Ils sortirent tous à l'exception du blond qui n'avait aucunement peur de la colère du brun ou de la sanction qu'il pourrait avoir. Son groupe sortit en lui lançant un regard d'appui alors que Tsunade lui en lança un qui voulait dire « gare à toi ».

Dès que tout le monde fut sortit la pièce perdura dans un silence total, ne résonnait dans le studio que le bruit de leur respiration alors qu'ils continuaient de se jauger du regard, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke brise ce silence:

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

- Le quoi ?

- Ne joue pas l'innocent avec moi !

Naruto soupira, cela faisait un moment, environ 1 mois, qu'il c'était rendus compte que le brun l'attirait et pas uniquement physiquement. Puis se qui devait arriver arriva, il en tomba amoureux, seulement lui ne voulait plus jamais ouvrir les portes de son cœur à quelqu'un. Il y a longtemps, alors qu'il avait à peine 16 ans, il tomba amoureux d'un homme, un gars de son collège. Il eurent une relation fantastique…au début, bien vite les choses se dégradèrent, ils se disputaient de plus en plus souvent et de plus en plus violemment. Un jour alors qu'il se rendait chez lui pour essayer de tout arranger, il le surprit au lit avec une femme. Cela lui brisa tellement le cœur qu'il tomba dans une dépression qui dura plusieurs mois et essaya maintes fois de se suicider mais à chaque fois quelqu'un le sauvait. Il garde encore les cicatrices de ses nombreuses tentatives sur les poignets mais il les caches avec des bracelets.

Lui qui avait vécu une enfance très difficile, sa mère morte à sa naissance, son père qu'il ne connu jamais, allant de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil pour finir à la rue alors qu'il n'avait que 8 ans, cette relation avait été pour lui un petit rayon de soleil dans sa misérable vie, rayon qui se brisa et le plongea dans les ténèbres dont il ne sortit que grâce à sa voix et Tsunade qui le prit sous son aile.

Non plus jamais il ne voulait vivre ça, il c'était promit de ne plus jamais tombé amoureux et même si cela demanderait beaucoup d'effort, il oublierai Sasuke, même au prix de nombreuse larmes. C'est pour cela qu'il n'arrête pas de mettre le brun à bout de nerfs, il veut se faire virer de cette boîte afin de ne plus y mettre les pieds, afin d'oublier Sasuke, d'oublier cette sensation de chaleur qu'il a à chaque fois qu'ils se frôlent d'oublier les battements de son cœurs qui s'affolent à chaque fois que son regard d'encre croise le sien, oublier afin de se préserver. Il était lâche ? Oui, il l'était mais il avait tellement souffert que maintenant il ferai tout pour ce protéger.

Sasuke vit le blond reposer son regard sur lui et fut frapper par l'immense tristesse qui régnait dedans. Ses yeux si pétillant d'habitude étaient ternes et avait perdu tout éclats.

- Naruto ?

- Cette chanson…

- Hm ?

- Elle voulait dire lâche-moi.

- …

- Lâche-moi.

Sur ce il sortit, sentant que les larmes n'allaient pas tardées à sortir et il ne voulait pas se montrer aussi faible devant lui, surtout pas devant lui.

Il planta Sasuke, ne l'écoutant pas l'appeler courut jusqu'à la sortie, se fichant de ses amis qui lui demandai ce qui n'allait pas, se fichant de Tsunade qui criait son nom. Il courut jusqu'à chez lui, se fichant des gens qu'il bousculait sur son passage, les larmes coulaient mais ils les essuyaient rageusement. Dès qu'il entra dans son appartement, il ferma à clefs, se dirigea vers sa chambre, se laissa tomber dans son lit et surtout laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Après un moment, sa fatigue l'emportant il sombra dans le sommeil.

Ce ne fut que plus tard dans la soirée, que des coups à sa porte le réveillèrent. Il se releva, essuya les restes de larmes sur ses joues et aux coins de ses yeux avant d'aller ouvrir. Il tomba nez à nez avec Tsunade qui dès qu'elle le vit le serra dans ses bras.

- Oh! Naruto…

Il explosa de nouveaux en sanglots s'accrochant désespéramment à la femme. Elle lui caressa le dos et les cheveux dans un geste apaisant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit calmé. Dès que ce fut fait, ils se dirigèrent vers le salon où ils discutèrent. Tsunade était au courant des sentiments du blond vers le patron de la boîte, elle était aussi au courant du passé de Naruto, son poulain ne lui cachant rien. Ce fut elle qui le sauva de nombreuse fois de ses tentatives de suicide.

- Naruto je m'inquiète pour toi…

- Y a pas de quoi, je te rassure je vais pas retomber en dépression et refaire les mêmes cogneriez qu'autrefois.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui en parle pas ?

- Et me faire des illusions, pour après me faire rejeter et souffrir deux fois plus ? Non Tsunade je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas lui dire.

- Naruto, Sasuke t'apprécie plus que tu ne le crois…

- Ha ! C'est normal, les ventes de mes disques lui rapporte pleins de fric.

- Non je ne parlais pas de ça !

- De quoi alors ?!

- Sasuke t'aime lui aussi…du même amour que toi !

-…Tsunade arrête le saké franchement ça ne te réussis pas…

Une veines pulsa sur le front de la blonde, Naruto et ses remarques avait toujours le don de la mettre en rogne. Cependant aujourd'hui elle en fera abstraction car c'était pour le bien de son poulain. Elle devait le convaincre de se déclarer au brun car elle savait que ce dernier l'aimait lui aussi. C'était peine perdu, elle était bien placée pour savoir que le blond n'obéissait à personne et agissait selon son bon vouloir.

- Naruto crois-moi. Tu ne vois pas les regards qu'il te jette quand tu chantes ou quand il te voit. Il t'aime et tout le monde l'a remarqué sauf toi.

- _Lui _aussi disais m'aimer et pourtant regarde ce qu'il m'a fait !

- Ça n'arrivera pas avec Sasuke…

- Je ne prendrai pas de risque.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Il leva vers elle un regard déterminé.

- J'ai décidé que Kyuubi Corporated ne nous sponsoriserait plus.

- QUOI ?!

Il avait une lueur déterminé dans le regard, il ne voulait plus souffrir et ne prendrais pas de nouveaux risque même si cela voulait dire qu'il ne travaillerai plus avec la meilleur maison d'enregistrement de tout le Japon. Plus il y aurai de distances entre lui et Sasuke mieux ça vaudra.

- Naruto tu ne peux pas faire ça sans consulter ton groupe. Enfin réfléchit…

- C'est déjà tout réfléchit. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décisions.

- Tu te rends compte que c'est la meilleur boîte du Japon.

- Je sais, mais avec mon succès nous n'aurons pas de problème pour en trouver d'autres. Je te laisse le choix, pour moi n'importe laquelle fera l'affaire.

- Tu sais que tu vas devoir retourné là-bas afin de signer les papiers.

- Je sais et se sera la dernière fois que vous me verrez là-bas parce que jusqu'au rendez-vous pour les signatures je n'y retourne pas.

Le ton qu'il employait ne laissait pas de place à la discussion. Tsunade soupira fortement, c'était trop bête que ces deux-là soit amoureux l'un de l'autre et que par une erreur du passé il ne puisse pas être ensemble. Elle devait trouvé un moyen de gagner du temps, de forcer l'un des deux à se déclaré à l'autre et comme elle avait l'impression voir la certitude qu'elle n'obtiendrais rien de Naruto, elle reposa ses espoirs sur Sasuke, bien qu'elle n'en soit pas plus convaincu. Les deux était aussi têtu l'un que l'autre. Si un jour elle arrivait à les mettre ensemble, elle ne voudrait pas être là lors des disputes.

Elle se leva pour partir, le blond la raccompagnant jusqu'à la porte. Elle se retourna pour le serer à nouveaux dans ses bras en guise d'au revoir.

- Parles-en aux autres quand même. Je m'occupe d'avertir Sasuke.

Il acquiesça et referma la porte dès qu'elle fut partit. Il ferma à clefs et remonta se coucher, il n'avait pas faim. Il était fatigué et tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant c'était dormir.

Le lendemain, il parla à son groupe de sa décision. Kiba lui cria qu'il était un imbécile, Néji râla qu'il perdrait le meilleur sponsor et que pour en trouver un qui soutienne le niveaux ils allaient galéré et Hinata compatissait pour le blond. Mais malgré les désaccords, il soutinrent le blond et dirent qui le suivrait où qu'il aille et quoi qu'il fasse même si c'était un parfait crétin et qu'il faisait la pire conneries de sa vie.

Les choses ne furent pas aussi simples pour Tsunade, qui dut affronter la colère de Sasuke. Et c'était la chose la plus terrifiante qu'elle est jamais vu. Lui qui était d'un calme d'habitude perdit tout réserve et hurla à chaque phrase. Il exigea des explications et Tsunade ne put rien faire d'autres que lui dire la vérité. Elle lui raconta tout sur Naruto, sa relation qui avait mis sa vie en danger, son enfance catastrophique y compris que le blond était amoureux de lui et qu'elle savait que c'était réciproque chose qu'il ne contredit pas. A la fin de son récit, Sasuke perdura silencieux, il ne savait pas quoi faire, la blonde lui dit qu'il était inutile de l'appelez ou d'aller chez lui car dès qu'il le saurait que c'est lui, il couperai cours à toute conversation.

Sasuke était vraiment perdu, il voulait arranger la situation, il voulait redonner confiance au blond, lui prouver qu'il ne souffrirai pas avec lui. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Les jours passèrent et rien ne changeait, Naruto restait cloîtrer chez lui, recevant de temps en temps la visite de son groupe alors que Sasuke se triturait le crâne pour trouver une solution à la situation. Et il avait l'impression que plus il la cherchait moins elle venait.

Cependant la solution était plus proche qu'il ne le croyait…

Un jour en fin de soirée, alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, il passa devant un des studio d'enregistrements, et entendit une douce mélodie qui provenait de l'intérieur de ce studio. Intrigué, car appart lui personne ne restait aussi tard, il entrouvrit la porte et ce qu'il vit le figea.

Naruto était assis sur un tabouret casque sur les oreilles afin d'écouter la mélodie. Le brun s'aventura plus dans la pièce et referma derrière lui, il s'avança plus près afin de mieux voir le blond.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi simple, mais aussi beau. Il avait délaissé le cuir pour un simple jean bleu foncé avec quelque endroit délavé pour le style et les T-shirt moulant avait laissé place à une chemise bleu pâle légèrement entrouverte laissant apercevoir un morceaux de torse bronzée. Les manches étaient remontées jusqu'en dessus des coudes et Sasuke put voir des cicatrices au poignet, vestige des tentatives de suicide du blond.

Une vague de tristesse envers le blond le traversa ainsi qu'une vague de colère pour l'enfoiré qui l'avait poussé à un tel extrême.

Il appuya sur un bouton afin d'écouter la musique qui résonnait dans les oreilles de Naruto. Il fut tout de suite touché par la douceur des notes et le fut encore plus en entendant la douceur de la voix du blond qui suivait le rythme. Son visage était serein, c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait chanté quelque chose de calme et le trouva terriblement beau. Il resta figé, et n'enleva pas son regard du petit blond séduisant qui chantait de sa voix angélique.

**Here I am - this is me **

**There's no where else on earth I'd rather be **

**Here I am - it's just me and you **

**And tonight we make our dreams come true **

**It's a new world - it's a new start **

**It's alive with the beating of young hearts **

**It's a new day - it's a new plan **

**I've been waiting for you **

**Here I am **

Naruto avait maintenant un petit sourire mélancolique sur les lèvres. Son groupe lui avait demander d'écrire un derrière chanson qui ai pour sponsor la Kyuubi Corporated. Une sorte de cadeau d'adieux. Et Naruto n'avait put refuser. Alors il se mit à écrire en pensant à Sasuke, en pensant que ça aurait put marcher et les mots était venu d'eux-mêmes.

**Here we are - we've just begun **

**And after all this time - our time has come **

**Ya here we are - still goin' strong **

**Right here in the place where we belong **

**It's a new world - it's a new start **

**It's alive with the beating of young hearts **

**It's a new day - it's a new plan **

**I've been waiting for you **

**Here I am **

Il avait aussi supervisé la construction de la musique, il voulait quelque chose de doux mais de fort quelques chose qui incarne parfaitement ces sentiments envers le brun. Le résultat était là et il en était parfaitement content, par contre pour l'enregistrement des paroles il voulait être seul afin de mettre pleinement ses sentiments dans les paroles.

**Here I am - this is me **

**There's no where else on earth I'd rather be **

**Here I am - it's just me and you **

**And tonight we make our dreams …come true **

**It's a new world - it's a new start **

**It's alive with the beating of young hearts **

**It's a new day - it's a new plan **

**I've been waiting for you**

**It's a new world - it's a new start **

**It's alive with the beating of young hearts **

**It's a new day - it's a new plan **

**I've been waiting for you **

Sasuke restait paralysé par la beauté des paroles et par celui qui les chantait. Elle était douce mais la mélancolie que Naruto mettait dans sa voix le rendait triste. C'était comme si le blond voulait passer toute sa détresse dans la chanson. D'ailleurs ce dernier pleurait, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues mais aucun sanglot venait détruire la chanson, la voix avait toujours la même intonation, peut-être qu'il ne c'était pas aperçu qu'il pleurait. Naruto n'avait pas ouvert les yeux de toute la chanson mettant toute son âme dans celle-ci.

**Here I am - next to you **

**And suddenly the world is all brand new **

**Here I am - where I'm gonna stay **

**Now there's nothin standin in our way **

**Here I am - this is me **

La chanson se termina, et le blond conservait les yeux fermés, les larmes baignant toujours ses joues. Sasuke poussé par un élan s'avança silencieusement vers lui et pour ne pas lui faire peur sécha doucement du bout de ses lèvres les larmes du blond qui sursauta aux contact et ouvrit en grand les yeux lui dévoilant deux saphir.

Naruto sentit le rouge lui monté aux joue dut à la présence si proche du brun. Il balbutia quelque mots:

- Sasuke ?! Je suis désolé, je suis juste…venu enregistré une dernières chanson…euh…elle doit être sur le disque maintenant…hum…alors je vais…y aller … à un de ces jours…

Il se releva et se sépara du brun, seulement à peine avait-il fait quelques pas en direction de la sortit que deux bras l'entourèrent et qu'un bouche vit se coller à son oreille. A ce contact chaud et au souffle de Sasuke sur son cou il s'enflamma littéralement.

- Sa…Sasuke ?

- Tsunade m'as tout dit Naruto…

A ces mots, le blond crut qu'il allait défaillir. Cette vieille peau avait tout cafté ! C'est sur que maintenant il allait être rejeter, Sasuke c'était montré gentil afin de rendre la chose plus facile à digérer. Il allait la tuer !

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de penser plus car il sentait que Sasuke le retournait afin qu'il soit face à lui. Le brun le releva le menton pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux.

- Naruto…ne soit pas en colère contre Tsunade, elle s'inquiète pour toi…

- Elle n'avait pas le droit de…

- Et moi aussi.

- Quoi ?

- Moi aussi je m'inquiète pour toi.

-…

- Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je m'inquiétais de t'avoir vu partir si vite, de ne pas revenir de l'après-midi. Je me suis fait un sang d'encre, je n'ai pas dormit de la nuit et le lendemain Tsunade m'annonce que tu veux quitté la boîte j'ai crut que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre ! Et puis, les jours passaient et tu ne revenais pas, j'avais l'impression de devenir fou !

Naruto n'en revenait pas. Le Sasuke qu'il connaissait, celui dur, froid et arrogant venait de disparaître pour laisser place à un Sasuke qui s'inquiète pour lui. Pour lui ! Il rêvait c'est pas possible.

- Pourquoi tu t'inquiétais ?

- Naruto…n'est-ce donc pas évident ?

Si ça l'était, mais c'était tellement peut probable pour lui qu'il n'y croyait pas. C'est trois petits mots il ne les avait pas entendu depuis longtemps. Trois petits mots mais qui avaient de grande conséquences.

- Je t'aime Naruto…et je sais que toi aussi tu m'aimes, murmura le brun.

- …Je n'ai plus le droit d'aimer…, répondit le blond sur le même ton.

- Oublie cet imbécile qui t'a fait souffrir, efface les souvenirs que tu as avec lui et construit-en d'autres avec moi.

-…

- Laisse nous une chance Naruto…

Le blond ferma les yeux, il voulait y croire, dieu seul sait à quel point il voulait mais la peur le tenaillait. La voix de Sasuke résonna à son oreille et il en frissonna.

- Laisse que ce que tu as dit dans cette chanson se réalise….

Il rouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans un océan noir mais pourtant si doux si tendre. Il n'aurait jamais crut Sasuke capable de lui lancer un tel regard. Si puissant qu'il se sentit fondre. C'était comme si par le biais de ses yeux, le brun cherchait à s'insinuer en lui afin d'effacer tout ces moments de malheurs et Naruto n'avait qu'une envie: le laisser faire.

Sasuke se pencha sur ses lèvres et murmura :

- Laisse nos rêves devenir réalité…

Il n'y avait que quelques millimètres entre leur lèvres. Leurs souffle se mélangeaient, et Naruto était merveilleusement intoxiqué par l'odeur du brun. Sasuke laissait au blond le choix de franchir la distance ou non.

Dans l'esprit du blond ne résonnait que les dernières paroles du brun « Laisse nos rêves devenir réalité… »

Il décida alors de leur laissé une chance…qui vivra verra.

Il franchit la distance qui les séparaient, leur lèvres se frôlèrent une fois, deux fois, avant de finalement se scellé, d'abord tendrement, s'explorant uniquement avec leurs lèvres, appréciant chacun la douceur de l'autre. Puis Sasuke avança la pointe de sa langue et lécha gentiment la lèvres supérieur du blond en une demande afin d'approfondir le baiser, demande qui fut acceptée avec enthousiasme. Leur langues se trouvèrent et bataillèrent sans pour autant que se soit pour la dominance.

Si au début le baiser était tendre et les mains restaient en place bien vite il devint fougueux, et les mains partirent à la découverte du corps de l'autre. Il faut dire que plusieurs mois à se tourné autour ça en frustre plus d'un !

Le baiser devint avides et il durent se séparent par manque d'air cependant qu'un fin filet de salive les reliaient encore. Les mains de Sasuke s'aventurèrent en dessous de la chemise et palpèrent la peau, s'émerveillant de sa douceur. Il se figea cependant soudainement en passant que pour le blond ça allait peut-être trop vite. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son blond afin de lui demander son accord. Pour toutes réponse Naruto captura ses lèvres pour un autre baiser vertigineux.

Comprenant alors qu'il avait le feu vert Sasuke entreprit de défaire la chemise, dévoilant un torse bronzé qu'il attaqua de suite en commençant avec le cou qu'il suçota avidement, tandis que Naruto lui enlevait sa veste ainsi que sa chemise, pour après caresser son dos.

Leur respiration était saccadé et leur excitation rendait leur geste difficile. Sasuke eut la réponse à la question concernant quel son avait le gémissement de Naruto lorsqu'il s'attaqua au bouton de chair de celui-ci et y gagna le son qu'il trouva le plus merveilleux du monde surtout lorsque son prénom suivait.

Ils reculèrent contre un mur ou il plaqua le beau blond et le délesta de son pantalon et par la même occasion de son boxer le laissa aussi nu que lorsqu'il était venu au monde, s'émerveillant de la beauté de son petit amis au naturel. Lui-même enleva le reste de ses vêtements, puis se colla contre le blond, gémissant au contact de leur virilité découverte.

Le brun ondula des hanches créant un mouvement de friction entre leur membre, rendant fou le blond qui s'accrocha à lui comme un désespéré et enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches.

Il le prépara méticuleusement, lui disant des mots réconfortant à l'oreille ou le caressant lorsqu'il avait trop mal. A force de patience, d'amour et de tendresse le blond se détendit complètement, acceptant sans difficulté les trois doigts que son amour mit en lui, gémissent fortement et se cambrant lorsque ceux-ci frôlaient sa prostate mais ne la frappait pas.

A bout de patience il supplia le brun de le prendre, chose que ce dernier fit sans plus attendre et avec le plus grand plaisir. Il le pénétra avec douceur faisant tout pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Bien que la pénétration fut douloureuse, les caresses et les baisers paillon que Sasuke lui donna le détendirent instantanément.

Au début le rythme fut lent, sensuelle pour après devenir plus rapide, plus torride, plus animal. Le blond suppliait pour plus, plus fort, plus loin et Sasuke ne pouvait que lui donner ce qu'il demandait. Les gémissements, se muaient en cris qui eux-mêmes se transformaient en hurlement tandis que les mouvements devenaient irréguliers. Ils se griffaient lorsque le plaisirs devenait trop intense, s'embrassaient afin d'étouffé un temps soit peu leur gémissement sans toute fois trop y parvenir.

Et lors de la délivrance, aux milieux de leur hurlement de jouissance on put entendre l'un hurler le nom de l'autre. Ils se laissèrent glisser contre le mur s'enlaçant se fichant de leur corps en sueur. Et entre les soupirs se dirent des « je t'aime » et autres mots de tendresse.

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre le rester n'avait plus d'importance, ils étaient là ou ils devaient être, là ou était leur place.

Lorsqu'un dessin ne vous plait pas, vous l'effacer pour mieux le refaire.

Lorsque les paroles d'une chanson ne vous conviennent pas, vous les effacés pour mieux les réécrire.

C'est ce Naruto doit faire, effacer son passé pour se construire un avenir.

Oublier pour mieux recommencer.

Dans les bras de son amoureux, il sourit en pensant qui l'indomptable fut dompté et que finalement c'est pas si mal que ça…

* * *

Voila c'est la première fic que je publie mais pas la première que j'ai écrite j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^ la prochaine sera "Problèmes " en attendant j'attends vos commentaires avec une grande impatience XD

à la prochaine KISS à tous !

* * *


End file.
